Saving Face
Saving Face is an HTFF Episode that reveals what lays hidden under Mask's..mask. Episode Roles Starring * Mask * Tweets Featuring * Puffy * Lucas * Petunia Appearing * White * Archey Plot In the park, Puffy and Petunia are seen having a picnic together. Nearby, Tweets walks around, and he spots Mask, hiding a busy waiting to scare Puffy and Petunia. Tweets finds this bothersome and decides to punish. Tweets walks behind Mask and grabs at him just as Mask pops up to scare Petunia and Puffy. Because he popped up suddenly, Tweets fails to grab Mask and only grabs the string holding his current mask on, causing it to snap. Petunia and Puffy scream as Mask scares them, then scream even louder as his mask falls off to reveal he lacks any skin on his face. Upon his mask falling off, Mask also screams, and quickly tries to put his mask back on, but its swiped by Tweets. Mask tries to grab is mask from Tweets, but Tweets moves out of the way and steps into Petunia's picnic, where he grabs a salt shaker and throws it at Mask. Mask screams as salt hits his face and burns him. As this happens, both Puffy and Petunia run off, passing by Lucas. Lucas spots Mask and Tweets and also decides to leave, but before he can his jerk side comes out and he goes to fight Mask and Tweets. Mask is then shown crying while trying to hide his face as Tweets comes at him with a plastic knife. Tweets goes to stab Mask in the foot, but Lucas steps in the way and gets stabbed instead. Lucas screams, getting Mask to unshield his face and seeing a now stuck in place Lucas, Mask decides to steal his mask so he can cover his face. Mask grabs Lucas' mask and yanks on it with all his might allowing him to pull it off, along with all the skin of Lucas' face. Ignoring this, Mask happily puts on the mask, and also the skin as well, also forgetting about Tweets. Tweets takes this moment to stab forks int both of Mask's feet. As Mask screams, Tweets then pushes Mask over forward, causing his legs to snap. Tweets then begins to slowly stab toothpicks into Mask's back. While this happen, Lucas, now back to his normal self, manages to pull the knife from his foot and limps away. The episode ends with Mask shown to have passed out from pain and Tweets walking away from his body. End Tag "Facing The Truth Is Better Then Turning Your Back" Deaths # Mask bleeds out due to his injuries. (Confirmed) Injuries # Mask has salt thrown in his face, is stabbed in both feet, his legs snap and he is stabbed with a large number of toothpicks. # Lucas is stabbed in the foot and the skin of his head is torn off. Trivia * When Lucas is stabbed in the foot, Archey can be seen in a bush. * At the end of the episode, White can be seen standing out in the open. Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes